Our Crazy Life
by addictedtocm
Summary: Emily becomes pregnant with a married man's child. This is the story of how she deals with it and how her relationship with Morgan evolves. Eventually will be Morgan/Prentiss. Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Appointment

Emily shifts in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, 'You'd think this chair would be more comfortable if pregnant women were supposed to be sitting in them.' She thinks to herself. She scans the room, a heavily pregnant woman and her husband are seated across from her and another couple, the girl not so pregnant, sat a few seat down from Emily. She sighs and bows her head and starts picking at the fuzz on her jeans. She'd never forgive herself for getting into this situation. Her she is, 35 pregnant with a child that would never know who his father is. She know's who the father is, she met him at a bar a few months ago. He took her out for dinner a few times and they eventually wound up in Emily's bed. He broke up with her a few days before she found out she might be pregnant. Apparently his wife didn't like that he was seeing someone on the side. Emily wanted to kill him when she found out he was married.

"Emily Prentiss?" A short busty red-head calls and Emily pops her head up.

"That's me." She stands up and grabs her purse.

"Will the father be joining us?" She asks and Emily shakes her head. "Okay, follow me." Emily follows the woman into the bright white room. She never understood why hospital rooms were always so white, yeah, it's clean, but it's a little too much. "If you could just lie on the table and the Doctor will be in shortly."

"Do I need to put on a gown or something?" She asks as she takes a seat on the bed.

"Nope, she'll just ask you to raise your shirt." She explains. "Any more questions?" She shakes her head. "Alrighty then." She leaves the room and Emily waits for the Doctor.

"Hi Emily, I'm Dr. Jones." A tall, dark-haired woman comes into the room wearing a white lab coat, a dark blue dress, and white heels.

"Hi." Emily smiles at the woman.

"Is this your first child?" Emily nods. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as everyone says it is." She says slipping on a pair of gloves. "Today I'm just going to give you a sonogram and we'll discuss some things. I'll try to answer any questions you have and give you some pamphlets." She pulls the sonogram machine over to the side of the bed. "Lie down and raise your shirt please." Emily lays back on the bed and lifts her shirt. "This is going to be a little cold." Dr. Jones says grabbing a tube of gel. She squirts some on Emily's stomach and she shivers. "You'll get used to it." She smirks and grabs the paddle. "Will the father be joining us?" The doctor asks as she runs the paddle over Emily's stomach.

"No, it's just going to be me." She explains as she watches the grainy image on the screen. Suddenly a quick thudding sound fills the room and Emily smiles.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Jones moves the paddle a little more and points to the screen. "Do you see that little bean shaped thing?" She asks and Emily nods. "That's your baby."

"Really?" Emily asks leaning a little closer. "He's so tiny."

"Well, yeah, you are only 8 weeks along. Trust me the baby will get bigger faster than you think." She removes the paddle from Emily's stomach, presses a few buttons on the machine and a picture prints out from the printer a few feet away. "Here are some tissues." The doctor grabs a box of tissues and hands them to Emily. "Get cleaned up and we can talk." She walks over to the printer and grabs the prints while Emily cleans up her stomach. She pulls her shirt down and tosses the used tissues in the trash. The doctor brings over a rolly chair and sits down in front of Emily. She explains everything that she will be experiencing in the next few months, what she can't do, what she can't do, how much exercise she should be getting, what she should be eating and what she shouldn't be eating. "Do you have any questions?"

"Do you get a lot of single moms here?" She asks rubbing her hands together.

"A few, being a single mother is nothing to be ashamed about Emily. Things happen, but in a few months none of that is going to matter because you'll have a little baby boy or girl and they are going to love you so much more than you could possible dream of being loved." She takes Emily's hands. "Have you told your family and friends?" She shakes her head. "I recommend you tell them, you're going to need a good support system."

"I will."  
"Any other questions?"

"No, I think I'm good for right now." Dr. Jones stands up.

"Well if you think of anything, you have my number. You can make another appointment outside." She hands Emily the envelope of her prints. "Congratulations Emily."

"Thank you."

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

The team is gathered around the table in Rossi's mansion for their weekly team dinner, they are all talking and laughing and having a good time. 'Might as well do this now.' Emily thinks to herself as she stands up. Everyone look stops talking and looks at her. "I have something to tell you all." She takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She blurts out. Penelope and JJ squeal and get up to hug their friend.

"Congratulations." They say wrapping her in a giant hug.

"Thank you." She replies when they let her go. They sit back down and the guys congratulate her. "Thanks." She sits back down.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Derek says and Emily looks at him, his eyes are kind of sad.

"I'm not." She takes a sip of her water. "I mean I was, but we broke up."  
"Because you're pregnant?" Derek asks getting mad.

"No, because his wife didn't like that he was spending all his time with me."  
"Oh." His face softens. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It's his fault."

"Well you'll always have us." Rossi says.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you guys." She smiles at her family. She was actually relieved now that she told them.  
"I still have a few books from where Haley was pregnant with Jack if you want to borrow them." Hotch says.

"I have some, too." JJ says.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to need them."  
"You're going to be a great mom Emily." Reid says.

"I hope so."

"You'll be perfect." Derek says.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED

**I've been super busy lately with College stuff, I'm sorry that the updates aren't consistent, but I am trying I promise. This story is going to be the next few chapters, I hope you enjoy. If you want to see something in the story or another one feel free to leave a review, I'm open to suggestions.**


	2. Coffee

It had been a long boring day filed with paperwork. Derek, Reid, and Emily had been sitting at their desks for hours doing nothing buy paperwork, and cracking the occasional joke. Reid and Emily look over as Derek stands up.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to go grab some coffee. Want some?" He asks, more toward Reid than to Emily.

"Yes." They both say at the same time and Derek gives Emily a weird look.

"You're pregnant." He states taking Reid's empty cup.

"So, that's exactly why I need it." She hands him her cup. "Do you know what time I woke up this morning, just because I needed to throw up? Not to mention this child is using all of my energy to develop."  
"Okay, I get it. You're tired." He looks at Reid. "Are pregnant women allowed to have coffee?"  
"Well, same doctors say it is okay for a pregnant woman to have one 12 ounce cup of coffee a day while others say it is best to stop drinking and thing caffeinated as soon as you find out you are pregnant."

"How much coffee have you had today?" Derek asks.

"One cup, if you don't get it for me, I'll just go get it myself."  
"Fine." Derek groans and goes over to the coffee machine. He pours coffee into the three mugs, pouring much less in Emily's. "Here," He comes back and hands out the mugs. "You should really try and stop drinking coffee."

"It's not your body, it's not your choice." She takes a sip of the hot liquid. "With our job, coffee is a necessity." She sets the mug back and goes back to doing her paperwork.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE DEDEDEDEDE

The next morning Emily comes into work and heads straight for the coffee pot. Derek, who had been there for about 15 minutes, gets up and follows her with a bag in his hands. "Emily." He calls out as she is about to grab the coffee pot.

"I was up extremely late last night Morgan, please don't." She says looking up at him. He could tell she had been up late, she had dark circles under her eyes that she had tried her best to cover with make-up.

"I got you something." He sets the bag down in front of her. "I did some research on pregnant women, one of these is bound to give you some more energy."

"Morgan." She smiles at him. "Thank you." She places the coffee pot back in the coffee machine and takes the bag. "Dried fruit, granola, protein bars, v8 and instant tea."  
"If these don't work, I suppose you could go back to your coffee."  
"Thank you Morgan." She wraps him in a hug. "I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday."  
"Don't worry about, you've been under a lot of stress lately."  
"I'm glad you're looking out for me."  
"You're my partner, it's my job." He winks at her and heads back to his desk. Emily makes her a mug of the instant tea and heads to her desk with the bag on her arm. She opens the bottom desk drawer and places the bag inside before sitting down and booting up her computer. The rest of the day is just like yesterday, filled with paperwork. Emily backs up from her computer and rubs her eyes. She glances at her watch. 6:03 pm. She stands from her desk chair.

"I'm leaving you guys." She grabs her purse and the bag Morgan gave her from the bottom drawer.

"It's already time to go?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, it's a little after six." She explains.

"Geez, time flew by today." Derek says logging off his computer. "I'm starving. You guys want to grab a bite to eat?"  
"I can't, I have to go home and pack." Reid says. "I'm visiting my mom this weekend."  
"Really?" Emily asks and he nods. "Good for you, she'll be excited to see you."  
"Yeah, it's been, too long." He grabs his bag. "See you Monday." He waves before heading for the stairs.

"What about you? Are you hungry?" Derek asks.

"I could eat." Emily says pushing her chair in. "Where are we going?" She asks as they start toward the elevator.

"You choose." Derek says and presses the down button.

"Do you know Diana's?" Emily asks stepping into the elevator.

"They have the best burgers." Derek says and presses the ground floor button.

"They do." Emily agrees. "I'll meet you there." They get off the elevator and go to their separate cars and head to Diana's. Emily arrives first and goes in to get a seat. She chooses a booth in the back corner. Derek gets there a few minutes later and joins her.  
"Hi, I'm Becky, what can I get for you two today?" a short blonde girl with blue eyes says.

"I'll have the house burger with no pickles extra onions mayo a side of fries and a coke." Derek says.

"And for you?" She asks turning to Emily after writing down Derek's order.

"I'll have the house burger, no onions, mustard, pickles on the side, fries and coff.. water." Emily stops herself before she can order a cup of coffee and Derek smiles at her.  
"That'll be right out." She puts her pen away and heads back to the counter.

"Good catch."  
"Thanks." Emily smirks at him. "Do you want kids?"  
"I don't know, maybe someday. Why do you ask?"  
"Because, you're so concerned about what I'm doing to my body and it's not even your kid. You'd make a great dad Derek."  
"Thanks, I'm concerned about you because I care about you Emily. You're my friend and I don't want you to do something you regret."  
"It's too late for that." She mumbles. "But thanks."  
"Anytime. So, if it's a boy, I think you should name him Derek." Emily laughs.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	3. Father

Derek glances over at Emily, he could tell something has been bothering her lately. She just wasn't acting right, she was anxious, jumpy, nervous, and she would wring her hands together every few minutes. He didn't want to say anything in front of anyone because he wanted to respect Emily's privacy, she wouldn't want the whole floor to know her business. That's why when she got up to leave that evening, Derek followed her. "Emily." He calls out and she turns around.

"Yeah?" She asks turning around and pressing the down button.

"I'll walk you out." He says.

"You don't have to do that." She says stepping into the elevator, he follows.  
"I want to." He presses the ground floor button. "So, what's up with you?" He asks as the elevator starts its slow descent to the parking garage.

"What do you mean?" She asks looking at the ground.

"Emily, you work with profilers, do you really think we don't know something is bothering you?"  
Emily groans and looks at him. "I really hate this job sometimes." He smirks. "I'm telling him tonight."  
"Oh." Derek is shocked, Emily is almost 12 weeks pregnant, he thought she would have already told him.

"Yeah, I've been putting off for about a month now, so I figure I might as well do it now."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks, more concerned about what the guy would do rather that if Emily needed company.

"No, I think I'll be okay." The elevator dings, signaling their arrival. "But thanks any way." She leans in and kisses his cheek, it's a small gesture to show appreciation, but it makes Derek's heart speed up and his hands start to sweat.

"You're welcome." He manages not to sound like a boy going through puberty. "See you later." She waves and he watches her until the elevator doors shut.  
Emily pulls up to the small two story house in the middle of a well polished neighborhood, his yard had two bicycles and a swing hanging from the large tree placed off to the left side of his house. 'How could I not know he was married with two kids?' She asks herself as she shuts off the engine. She grabs the envelope from her passenger seat, waiver of paternal custody. 'I hope she's not here.' She thinks as she gets out of her car. She walks up to the front door and knocks. 'Just sign the papers and be done with it.' Emily's thoughts are stopped when a woman's voice flood's her ears.

"Hi, can I help you?" Emily looks at the woman, she's a few inches shorter than Emily with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She's holding a little girl with soft blonde curls and brown eyes on her hip. 'Great, I have to do this in front of his wife and daughter.' She thinks as she clutches the envelope.

"I'm looking for Chris." She says. The woman steps into the house a little bit.

"Chris, there's a woman here for you." She yells.

"I'll be right there." He yells back.

"Sorry, we're trying to get the little one's in the bath." She says stepping out on to the porch. "So what's this about?"  
"It's private." Emily says.

"I'm his wife."

"I know bu..."  
"Who is it?" She stops when she hears his voice and sees him step outside. "Kim, take Julie inside." He says to his wife.

"Who is she?" Kim turns to her husband.

"No one important." Chris says. "Take Julie inside." The woman sighs and goes back into their house. "You have no right showing up at my home like this Emily. What we had ended a long time ago."  
"I know, believe me." She hands him the envelope. "I'm pregnant."  
"What?"

"Yup, if you could just sign those papers I'll never bother you again. My lawyers number is in there call him when you have them ready and he'll let me know."

"How do I know the kid's mine?" He asks opening the envelope.

"Well you were the only person I was sleeping with, so yeah." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'll need to talk to my lawyer first."  
"That's fine with me as long as you sign the papers." Emily says and turns to leave. She gets in her car and takes a deep breath. 'I'm glad that's over.' She starts the car and pulls out. She stops by Mario's to grab a pizza before going back to her apartment. She steps out of the elevator and on to her floor and nearly drops the pizza when she sees Derek standing at her door. "Jesus Derek." She laughs coming up to him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"Hold this." She hands him the pizza and grabs her keys out of her purse. "What are you doing here?" She asks taking the pizza and opening the door.

"I just wanted to know how it went." He follows her into her apartment and closes the door, he looks down when he feels something rub against his leg he bends down and pets the little ball of fur Emily calls her cat. "So how did it go?" He asks looking up at her.

"Um, pretty good I guess." She sets the pizza box on the entrance table as she takes her shoes off. "I think he's going to give up his rights."

"Is that a good thing?" He asks standing up.

"Yeah, I think. I mean he already has two kids and a wife. How much is he possibly going to be a part of my baby's life?" She asks picking up the pizza box. "Have you ate?" She asks walking to her kitchen, Derek following her.

"No." He takes a seat at her kitchen island where she sets the pizza down. "What do you got?" He asks opening the box. "Gross. Pineapple, really?" He asks giving her a look.

"Yes really, it's delicious." She grabs two bottles of water from her fridge and hands him one before sitting down. "Have you ever had it?" She asks picking up a slice. He shakes his head. "Then how do you know it's gross?"  
"Because pineapple doesn't belong on pizza." She holds out the piece.

"Take a bite." He shakes his head. "Please, for me." He shakes his head. "I'm hormonal Derek, you're going to make me cry."  
"Seriously Em?" She nods and he groans. "Fine," He takes the slice of pizza and takes a bite out of it. He chews it slowly.

"So, how is it?" She asks grabbing a few napkins from the roll on the island.

"It's pretty good, but I'm still more of a supreme man."

"Told you." She takes a slice and starts eating. Pretty soon the pizza is gone and Derek throws the box away. "You have a little." Emily points to the corner of his mouth and hands him a napkin.

"Did I get it?" He asks and she nods. "Good." He takes his seat next to her after throwing the used napkin away. "So, you're really going to do this alone?" He asks.

"I kind of have to." She says. "It's not like he's going to leave his wife, which I wouldn't want anyway."  
"You'll always have me." He says.

"I know." She smiles and looks him in the eyes. "And I'm so grateful for that. I don't know what I'd do without you." Derek doesn't know why he does it, but he leans in and places a kiss to Emily's lips. She closes her eyes and kisses him back. After a few moments, she pushes him away. "Derek, I.. We... We shouldn't of done that." She places her hand to her lips.

"Emily I'm..."  
"I think you should go, I'm getting kind of tired." She says standing up.

"Emily, I'm sorry." He stands up. 'Way to ruin it Morgan.' He thinks to himself. "I didn't mean too."  
"You can show yourself out." She leaves him in her kitchen and goes to her room. 'God, why did he have to go and do that?' She sits on the edge of her bed. 'Things were going just fine and he had to go and kiss me.' She runs her hands down her face and groans. Maybe if she wasn't pregnant, she'd have kept kissing him. But it's not just her anymore. She has to think of her baby first, and a relationship with Derek can't happen. At least not right now.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want your opinion. Should Emily have a boy or a girl? Names? Should she be with Derek by the time she has the baby or should they get together after? Just leave a review with your opinion and anything else you'd like to see in the story.**


	4. I Will Wait

Emily is back at the doctor's office, only this time, she's not alone. She decided that she would ask JJ to come with her since she's been through all of this before, and she is Emily's best friend. "You're starting to show a little." JJ says pointing to Emily's stomach, she has a slight bump that's more visible in the tight pink shirt she's wearing.

"I have been for a while." She smiles and rests a hand on her stomach. "You can only tell if I wear certain shirts."

"It suits you." JJ smirks.  
"Thanks."  
"Emily Prentiss." The nurse calls and JJ and Emily stand up. "Follow me." They follow the short nurse to the same room as last time and Emily sits on the bed. "Dr. Jones will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you." Emily nods and the nurse leaves. "Thanks for coming JJ. I just couldn't sit in that waiting room by myself again."  
"I'm happy to come." JJ says taking a seat in the visitor's chair.

"Hi Emily." Dr. Jones says coming into the room.

"Hi, I brought my friend JJ today." Emily says.

"Hi JJ, it's nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"You, too." JJ says.

"Alright Emily, if you could just lie back we can get started." Emily lays back and lifts up her shirt. The doctor goes through the process of squirting the gel on her stomach and finding the baby.

"He actually looks like a baby." Emily brings her hand up to her mouth and tears prick her eyes.

"Here," JJ hands her a tissue.

"Thank you." Emily says taking it and wiping her eyes. "Last time he just looked like a little bean."  
"I told you, the baby grows faster than you think." The doctor smiles at her. "Everything looks good." She says turning her attention back to the screen. "Do you have any questions or concerns?" She hands Emily the box of tissues to wipe of the gel.

"When do I get to find out the sex? And when should I start buying things? What do I need to have before he gets here?"  
"Whoa." Dr. Jones stops her. "You can find out the sex around the 20th week, sometimes sooner. You can start buying things whenever you want, but you'll need a bassinet, diapers, bottles and formula if you don't breastfeed, blankets, onesie, blankets, diaper crème, baby soap, baby lotion." She stops when she sees Emily's eyes go wide. "I know it seems like a lot, but buy it in small amounts over the course of your pregnancy and it won't be so overwhelming."

"I'll help you." JJ says. "It'll give us an excuse to have a girls day." Emily smiles at her.

"Thanks."  
"Anytime." JJ nudges her. They finish up at the doctor's office and head out for lunch.

"Derek kissed me." Emily blurts out.

"What?" JJ asks.

"When I got home after telling Chris he was there. He came in we ate, and he kissed me."  
"What did you do?" JJ asks.

"I kissed him back."  
"What!"  
"Then I told him to leave."

"Did you want to kiss him?"  
"Yeah and no. I've always liked Derek, he's a nice guy and has a killer body, and if I wasn't pregnant we totally would have ended up in my bed, but I am."  
"So."

"It's not just me anymore JJ. My baby comes first, and what if things don't work out?"  
"Emily, I see the way Derek looks at you. That boy is smitten." That comment makes Emily blush. "And you clearly have the hots for him."

"So you think I should go for it?"  
"Hell yeah. You'll be forced to take it slow, get to know him more, before you jump his bones."  
"JJ!" Emily scolds. "Besides, what if he kissed me by accident?"  
"How do you kiss someone by accident?"

"I don't know."  
"You're making excuses, go for it Em, you're going to regret it if you don't."  
"It's against bureau rules."  
"Rules are meant to be broken."  
"We could get fired."

"You two are two of the best profilers the Bureau has, I doubt they would fire either of you."  
"I just don't think I'm ready." Emily confesses. "I couldn't go into a relationship with him knowing I can't give him a 100%."  
"Okay, no need to get all sappy." JJ jokes. "You're good enough for him Em, trust me."  
DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED  
Emily is sitting on her couch watching TV when there is a knock on her door. She moves the fluffy white cat off her legs and walks to the front door. She checks the peephole and opens the door. "Hey, thanks for coming." She opens the door wider so Derek could come in.

"No problem." He stands with his hands in his pocket.

"I want to talk to you about the other night." She says shutting and locking the door.

"I'm sorry, I should have never done that. I don't know what I was thinking. You're..."  
"I like you too Derek." Emily says and he looks at her.

"You do?" She nods and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Come sit." She takes his hand and leads him to the couch where they sit down. "I don't want a relationship with you." She watches his face fall with sadness. "It's not you, trust me. It's me. I don't feel that I can be the person you want me to be."

"I just want you to be you." Derek says.

"That's just it, it's not me any more. I'm having a baby Derek, do you realize how big of a deal that is. I'm never going to be Emily Prentiss again. I'm going to be Emily and her baby."  
"I know. I'm ready for that. I want to be there for you, and your baby." He takes her hand.

"I'm not." She pulls her hand away.

"Then I'll wait until your ready."  
"I can't ask you to do that, you deserve to find someone you can be happy with."  
"That someone is you Emily."  
"You can find someone else."  
"I don't want anyone else, I want you." He places his hand on her tiny baby bump. "Both of you."


	5. Do You Want to Go?

Derek is sitting at his desk working on paperwork when his stomach lets out a loud rumble. He puts his pen down and looks at his watch, it was almost 1, he was supposed to go to lunch an hour ago. He stands up and makes his way to Hotch's office, the door is open so he sticks his head in. "I'm taking lunch." He says and Hotch nods not looking up from his paperwork. Derek takes the elevator to the parking garage and gets out. As he walks to his car, he spots Emily inside hers, her head is on her steering wheel. His heart speeds up as he quickens his pace to the passenger side of her car. He jerks the door open and Emily's head jolts up.

"Damn it Derek, you scared me." She says putting her heart to her chest.

"You scared me, what the hell are you doing out here?" He asks sliding into the seat.

"How did I scare you?" She asks.

"I come out here and all I see is you hunched over the steering wheel, I thought you were passed out or something."

"No. Chris called me when I got back from lunch." Emily says, turning her head back forward.

"Oh, what did he want?" Derek asks.

"He's not signing the paper." Emily bites her bottom lip.

"Why the hell not?" He asks, his voice cloaked in anger.

"Apparently he talked to his wife and she doesn't want to baby to be without a father." She glances at him. "I don't know what to do."  
He takes her hand. "It's going to be okay, maybe it's for the best. At least now the baby will have a dad."

"To tell the truth, I wish he'd sign them. I'd rather my child go without him, we're not together, we're never going to be together, he's married already has kids. How is he supposed to be there? What if he fights me for custody?"  
"That's not going to happen. They won't take a child away from his mom."  
"I just wish none of this ever happened." She starts crying.

"Don't cry, everything's going to be alright." Derek takes her into his arms and rubs soothing circles on her back.

"I hate him!" She cries out and Derek hugs her tighter.

"I know, but it's going to be okay. I promise." He kisses the top of her head. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks as her crying subsides. She pulls away and shakes her head. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, sorry for that." She wipes her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He watches as she pulls down her car mirror and tries to clean the smeared make-up off her face. He hates seeing her like this, he wanted to find this Chris and make him pay for what he's done to his Emily, but he knows Emily wouldn't want that.

"Why did you come out here anyway?" Emily asks closing the mirror.

"Oh, I'm going to get lunch."

"This late?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess time got away from me in there." She nods. They sit in silence for awhile before Emily speaks up.

"I should probably get back upstairs."

"Okay."  
"Thanks for checking up on me." She playfully punches his shoulder and he smiles at her.

"You're welcome." They get out and go there separate ways.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Derek pulls up outside Emily's apartment complex, she had been sad all day at work, and now he is going to cheer her up. He grabs the sac from the passenger seat and goes up to her apartment. He knocks on the door and he can hear her making her way to the door. He hears her unchain the chainlock and turn the deadbolt before opening the door. "Hey." She says, she has replaced her work clothes with a pair of black sweats and a loose white t-shirt.

"Hey." He smiles and she smiles back. "I bought you some ice-cream." He holds up the bag.

"You drove all this way to drop off ice-cream?" She takes the bag and leads him inside.

"No, I came to check on you, you've been sad all day." He shuts and locks the door behind him.

"I'm fine, well I'll be fine." She goes into the kitchen and he follows. "Need a spoon?" She asks and he nods. She grabs two spoons from the drawer and sits at the island with the carton of ice-cream. Derek sits next to her and takes one of the spoons before they dig into the banana-split ice-cream. "Oh, I got something to show you." She says her mouth full of ice-cream. She stabs the spoon into the frozen treat before quickly exiting the room. She re-enters a few moments later. "I didn't show you the last sonogram." She hands him the picture before sitting back down.

"Wow, she actually looks like a baby now." He says examining the picture.

"Yeah, it's weird. There's a person in here." She says glancing down at her stomach. "I didn't mean what I said in the car."

"Huh?" Derek looks at her confused.

"I said I wish none of this happened. That was a lie. I'm glad I'm having this baby, but I wish it was different."

"Oh, that's understandable." He hands her back the picture. "So is he going to start going to your appointments?"  
"I have no idea what he is going to do. I'm not going to worry about it." She takes a bite of ice-cream. "JJ won't be able to go to my next appointment, her and Will are going out of town. Do you want to go? You don't have to, I just don't want to go alone. I could as Penelope, she'd probably want to go and..."  
"Emily." She stops talking and looks at him. "I'd love to go. When is it?"  
"It's not until next month, but you're here, so I figured I'd ask."  
"I'll be there."


	6. Papers

"Baby Girl." Derek calls opening the door to her office. She spins around in her computer chair.

"Yes hot-stuff?" She asks. He walks in and closes the door behind him.

"I need a favor."

"Name it."  
"I need Chris's address." He says taking a seat in the extra computer chair, usual occupied by Kevin.

"Emily's baby daddy?" She asks and he nods. "What for?" She asks spinning around.

"I just need it." She starts typing on her computer. She grabs a bright pink fuzzy pen and a lavender notepad before scribbling several addresses on it. "Here you go." She peels off the top note and hands it to him.

"Thanks Baby Girl." He folds it in half and stuffs it in his pocket. "I owe you one." He winks at her before leaving. Instead of going back to his desk, he takes the elevator to the parking garage and gets into his car. He pulls out the note and examines it. Penelope gave him Chris' home and work address. He glances at the clock, 6:32, he starts his car and heads in the direction of Chris' office. It takes him 20 minutes to get to his office. He pulls into the building's parking lot and shuts his car off. He takes a deep breath before exiting the car and going inside.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"I'm looking for Chris." He says resting one hand on the desk and smiling at the bubbly red-head.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks, not falling for his charm.

"No, but I'll be quick. I promise."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you back there without an appointment."

"Okay, what time does he get off?" He asks.

"He should be leaving any minute now."

"I'll just wait then." The receptionists groans.

"Fine, I'll take you back there." She stands up and leads him down the hall to the office. "Chris, I have someone here to see you." She says sticking her head inside the door.

"Send him in." He says and she lets Derek in. "How can I help you?" He asks.

"I'm Derek Morgan, a friend of Emily Prentiss."

"Did she send you here?" He asks.

"No, I came on my own. She said you are refusing to sign the papers."  
"No, my wife does not want me to sign them, she forgave me for what I did and wants me to help Emily raise the baby."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He says.

"Believe me I don't either. I want nothing to do with Emily anymore, ever."  
"Then sign the papers."  
"I can't leave the baby without a father."  
"You won't be, Emily has great friends, they'll be there for her. I will be there for her. She doesn't need a scumbag like you."  
"Oh, you're hitting it aren't you." He smirks and Derek clenches his fists.

"No, and you don't talk about her like that, she's not a piece of meat."  
"You want to, I can tell. Let me tell you, she's not that special." Derek picks up his fist and punches him right in the jaw. He groans and holds the side of his face.

"Sign the damn papers, and if I ever catch you within 5 feet of Emily or her baby, I will personally kick your ass. And that's a promise."

"You're fucking psycho."

"That's just a taste pal." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Are you going to sign the papers?" Derek watches as he pulls out the papers from the side of his briefcase and proceeds to sign them. He signs the last page and hands it over. Derek snatches it from him. "Have a nice day." He exits the building and heads to his car. He drives over to Emily's apartment and he is about to get out when his phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. Emily. "Hey, I'm outside of your apartment." He says before she can say anything.

"Good, get your ass up here now." Derek doesn't need to be a profiler to tell that she is pissed.

"I'm on my way." He hangs up the phone and goes upstairs. He knocks on her door and she lets him in before shutting the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Chris called me, you went to his office and started threatening him?"  
"It was a promise, not a threat."  
"Derek." Emily groans. "I didn't ask you to go over there."  
"I know."  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"Because, he doesn't deserve to be in this baby's life Em."  
"Don't you think I know that? But you going over there threating him and punching him doesn't make things look good for you." She gets tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry." He sets the signed papers on the entrance table before embracing her in a hug.

"He agreed not to press charges this time." She wipes the tears away. "But what if you would have been sent to jail, he know people Derek."  
"So do I." He rubs soothing circles on her back. "I didn't go over there wanting to punch him, I was really just going to talk to him, but he said some derogatory things about you and I couldn't help it."

"This isn't your fight Derek, I don't want you caught in the middle." She backs away from him.

"I told you I'm going to prove that I want you, this is me proving it. I'm not going anywhere, it doesn't matter what happens. I'm always going to be here."

She leans in so there are just a few centimeters away. "Do you promise?" She whispers and he nods. "You're not going to leave?" He shakes his head and she places a soft kiss to his lips. His eyes flutter closed and he brings his hands up to cup her face. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. They break apart when they run out of oxygen.

"Wow." Derek gasps.

"I'm not promising you forever, but I want to see where this goes." Derek nods.

"So does this mean I can ask you on a date now?" He asks and she nods. "Good."

"Are you going to ask me?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"You made me wait, I'm making you wait."


	7. Date

It's been a few weeks since Emily said she'd like to try and purse a relationship with Derek and he still hadn't asked her out on an official date. They'd been out to lunch a few times and he's slept over, but he's yet to take her on a real date. He was scheduled to go to her doctor's 5 month check up next week and she was really hoping they'd go on a date before then.

"Hey Em, I need to ask you something." Derek says coming up to Emily's desk, it was only her, Reid has gone out to get a fresh cup of coffee, of course. 'This is it, he's going to ask me.' She thinks to herself as he walks closer. "What did you put in the chicken last night?" Emily groans. "What?"  
"I don't know, some spices why?" She asks crossing her arms. 'Did he not want to date her anymore? Is he having second thoughts? It's because I'm pregnant.' All these things began running through Emily's mind.

"Because my stomach has been upset ever since."

"I don't know what it could be, I didn't put anything weird. Just some salt, pepper and rosemary."  
"And you feel okay?" She nods. "It might just be a bug."  
"Probably." He smiles at her. "What?"  
"I know you're waiting for me to ask you." He stands up. "I told you, you made me wait."  
"I get it okay. You're punishing me for making you wait." She snaps and Derek looks at her shocked. "I'm..."  
"I'm not punishing you Emily." He interrupts.

"Do you not want to date me anymore?" Tears begin to fill her yes. 'Damn hormones.' She thinks as she pulls out a tissue from the box on her desk and wipes the tears away.

"Of course I want to date you, I just want our first date to be special. I promise it will be soon."

Today is the day Derek is going to the doctor with Emily and they still hadn't been on a date. He kept assuring Emily that it would be soon, but she stopped believing him. Emily is getting dressed when her phone rings. "Hello?" She answers sitting on her bed.

"Hey babe, I'm outside." Derek says and Emily rolls her eyes, he can call her 'babe' but he can't take her out to dinner?

"Okay, I'll be right out." She says and hangs up. She slips on a light pink tank top and a pair of white capris maternity pants JJ let her borrow, she'd yet to go shopping for her own and she desperately needed to. She puts on a pair of black flip flops and grabs her purse. She gets to the parking lot of her building and Derek is waiting in the front row. She smiles when she sees him. She hated that she couldn't be mad at him, because every time she sees him her face lights up like a little kid at Christmas. She slides into the passenger side and he leans over and kisses her lips. "What was that for?" She asks.

"I just like kissing you is all." He says starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "So I was thinking after the appointment we can go back to my place and watch a movie or something."

"Sure, sounds fun." She says not really paying attention, she'll be more enthused when the words. 'Emily will you go on a date with me.' Come out of his mouth.

"You can be a little more excited."  
"I'm just tired." She lies. She rests her head against the window and he puts his hand on her thigh. The rest of the drive is silent, the only sound coming from the radio. He pulls into the doctor's office and they get out. "I have to check in." Emily says as they get to the front door. "You can wait in the waiting room."  
"I'll come with you, I mean if you want me too."  
"I don't care." She says walking up to the receptionists desk. "I'm..."  
"Emily Prentiss. I remember." The brunette says typing on her computer. "I'll let Dr. Jones know you're here." She smiles.

"Thanks." Emily smiles back and heads toward the waiting room. They sit in the waiting room for ten minutes before she gets called back.

"Emily, it's good to see you again." Dr. Jones says coming into the room.

"You, too. I brought my friend Derek this time." She says sitting on the bed.

"Hi Derek, I'm Dr. Jones."  
"It's nice to meet you." Derek says shaking her hand.

"How have you been feeling?" She asks taking a seat on the stool.

"Pretty good, I've been more worn out, but my friend said that was normal."

"It is." She grabs the bottle gel and Emily lifts her shirt. She squirts some of the gel on Emily's stomach and runs the paddle over it. The quick thud of the baby's heart beat fills the room.

"Is that heart?" Derek asks and the doctor nods. He looks at Emily. "That's incredible." He gives Emily one of his 100 watt smiles and she returns it with a nod.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asks and Emily looks at her.  
"I thought you couldn't do that until the 20th week."  
"Well I have a pretty clear view if you want to know, it will be official in 4 weeks, but I could tell you now."  
"Yeah, I want to know." She grabs Derek's hand and he gives hers a gentle squeeze.

"You're having a baby girl." Emily's eyes immediately fill with tears and she covers her face with her arm. "Congratulations. I'll give you two a minute." The doctor says, mostly to Derek than to Emily and he nods. She leaves and Derek moves Emily's arm. Her eyes are overflowing with tears. Derek leans in and places a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry." Derek chuckles. "Are these happy tears?" Emily nods.

"Extremely happy." She smiles. "I can't believe I'm having a baby girl."  
"I'm going to have to think of a nickname for here." Derek says handing her a box of tissues. She takes a few and wipes the goop off her stomach and Derek throws them away while Emily sits up.

The doctor comes back in and hands Emily the print along with a few pamphlets. "If you have any questions or concerns, remember you can always call me."  
"I know, thank you." She stands up.

"Derek, you take care of her." Dr. Jones winks at him.

"I will." He smiles and takes Emily hand. "I promise." They walk out of the doctor's office and back to the car.

"I want you to have this." Emily says handing him the print of the baby.

"Are you sure?" He asks and takes the picture when she nods.

"I have two and if you're going to be here then I want you to have some pictures, too."  
"Thanks." He pulls his wallet out and places the picture inside before putting back in his pocket. "So what do you want for dinner?"  
"I don't care." She says taking his hand as he pulls out of the parking garage.

"Do you want to grab a pizza?" He asks.

"Sounds good."  
"Pineapple?" He asks.

"Of course." She smiles, she likes that he remembers the small things, it shows he actually cares. He pulls into the pizza place closest to his house and grabs a large pineapple and a large pepperoni before driving to his house. They get out and go inside. Derek sets the pizza on the coffee table.

"I'm going to grabs some drinks." He says going into the kitchen Emily sits down and digs into the pizza. Derek comes back and sits next to Emily. He has two waters and a black box.

"What is that?" Emily asks with her mouth full of pizza.

"It's a gift." He sets the waters down, takes the pizza from Emily and sets it back in the box. "Emily, I have something I want to ask you." He opens the box and reveals a small silver infinity ring. Emily swallows the pizza in her mouth. "I just want to say that I want to be here, I love you and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and your baby. Will you be my Girlfriend?" He asks and Emily nods with a huge smile on her face. Derek takes the ring out and slips it on her right ring finger before kissing her. He backs away a few inches. "You taste like pineapple." Emily laughs and pulls him in for another kiss.

"I love you too." She says when they finally break-apart.

**Let me just say that I am not okay with Derek having a girlfriend (that isn't Emily) on the show. I'm just going to tell my self that he is trying to feel a hole Emily made when she left.**


	8. Baby Shower

**Emily is around 22 weeks pregnant in this story. It just occuried to me to let you guys know, sorry if there was any confusion. It's also early August.**

"Where are we going?" Emily asks as Derek pulls out of her parking lot. She came home after work and found a dress and a pair of flats on her bed with a note that said, 'I'll pick you up at 7. Put these on.' Emily obeyed and sure enough at 7 Derek knocks on her door with a bouquet of lilies.  
"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He says. They drive for a couple of minutes until he finally pulls into a parking lot. Derek gets out and is around the car before Emily can even get her seatbelt. He opens the door and helps her out.

"Thank you." Emily says.

"Anytime." He takes her hand and they walk into the restaurant. "I have a table for two under Morgan." Derek says to the woman at the front.

"Right this way." She picks up two menus and they follow her to their table. They eat and Derek suggests drives Emily back to her apartment. They get to her door and Emily unlocks it before going inside She flicks the lights on and the crowd of people yell surprise. She turns to Derek. "What is this?"

"It's your baby shower!" JJ says coming up and hugging her friend.

"You guys did all this for me?" She asks looking at the large group of people, the team, Strauss, Beth, Jack, Will, Henry, Austin, Emily's mom and a few other friends of her mom's.

"Of course." Penelope says hugging her friend.

"You guys." Emily chokes back tears. Derek nudges her arm and hands her a tissue. "Thanks." She takes the tissue and wipes her eyes. "I can't believe you guys, thank you." She hugs her two best friends. They spend the first few minutes greeting people.

"Present time!" JJ announces after Emily is done greeting everyone. She leads Emily to her overstuffed armchair and she sits down. Derek joins the guys, who have huddled in the corner of the room while the girls entertain themselves. Emily receives several bottles, pacifiers, diapers, onsies, wipes, booties a few pairs of shoes a jacket, a feeding bra, a swing, and several baby books.

"Here" Her mom hands her a small bag and Emily takes it. She pulls out an outfit, a pink tutu with a matching shirt and black booties.

"This is adorable, thank you." She smiles at her mom and places the present back in the bag. "I want t..."  
"Wait, I got something." Derek says and takes off for the guest room. He wheels out an old crib and Emily stands up.

"Derek." Emily covers her mouth as she walks over to look at the crib. He puts her arm around her and she runs her hand over the edge.

"It was mine." He says after a few minutes. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in her neck.

"Thank you." She says when she finally pulls away.

"You're welcome."  
She turns to the group. "I don't know how many times I've said thank you tonight, but it wasn't enough. So thank you guys so much. I know that at the beginning I wasn't very happy about this, but now.." She places a hand on her bump. "I am and it's all thanks to you guys and I wouldn't want to experience this with any other people. You guys are my rock and I don't think I could go through this with out you."

"I want to say something." Emily's mom says. "I know I'm not the best mother in the world, but I'm proud of you, you're my daughter, my little girl, and I love you and I know you're going to be a better mother than I was. I love you." Emily walks over and hugs her.

"I love you too."  
"Okay, that got sappy fast, how about some desert?" JJ says clapping her hands together.

"Yay!" Jack yells and the room laughs.

"I'll help." Will says following JJ into the kitchen where they grab the trays of cookies and mini cakes. While they are gone the rest of them group take seats around the coffee table. They set the trays down and everyone digs in.

"So, I vote Penelope for the baby's name." Penelope jokes.

"Oh no, if the baby is named after anyone, it'll be me." JJ says.

"I kind of like Erin." Hotch joins in.

"Me, too." Strauss agrees.

"I'll keep that in mind."

After about an hour, JJ stands up. "We're going to head out, it's late." She looks at her husband who is holding their sleeping sun. Will stands up and they say their goodbyes.

"We should probably go to." Hotch says. "Jack, let's go." Jack, Beth and Hotch all say their goodbyes. Soon, it's just Derek, Emily and her mom left.

"I'm going to wash these." Derek says picking up the now empty trays.  
"I can do it." Emily says.

"No, I got it." He goes into the kitchen leaving Emily alone with her mom.

"He treats you good." Emily nods. "I meant what I said early. I'm so proud of you Em."  
"It means a lot."  
"You're father would be proud too."  
"I don't want to talk about him." She says crossing her arms. She hated talking about her dad, all it did was bring up bad memories and make her uncomfortable.

"Okay." She looks at her watch. "I'm gonna go, I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon." Emily nods and stands to walk her out. They get to her front door and she faces Emily. "See you soon?"  
"Yeah."

"Good." She leaves and Emily closes the door. She walks to the kitchen and Derek is still washing the trays. She goes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Did you have a nice night?" He asks not turning around.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

Derek shuts off the water and turns to face Emily, and he pulls her in closer to him, her round stomach pressed against his abs. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He kisses the top of her head and she rests her cheek against his chest. They stay like that for a few moments until Derek feels something press against his stomach. "Was that? Did she just?"  
"She kicked." Emily says backing away and taking his hand. She presses it against her stomach. "I've felt it for a few weeks now." They wait a few more minutes and she kicks again and Derek's face lights up.

"That's incredible." He leans in and kisses her then gets on his knees to kiss her belly. "I love you baby." He says and places a tender kiss to Emily's belly button.


End file.
